


Panic attacks and pregnancy.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You get the shock of your life.





	

 

Staring down at the white stick in your hands, you feel anxious. It didn’t take long for the results to show up, and even though you knew the possibility, it still felt like someone knocked the wind out of you.  
 _Pregnant._  
“Fucking shit.” You mumbled. You felt the wave of nausea hit you and you ran to the toilet and threw up again. This time it was a mixture of morning sickness and being scared shitless. _Fuck fuck fuck!_  
It wasn’t that you never wanted kids because you did. But you weren’t even in a relationship. You and Daryl had been having casual sex for a few months, and to be honest you didn’t even think he liked you that much. You were in the room next to him, living with Maggie, Glenn and Daryl in Alexandria. You were just convenient when he needed his release. He never even cuddled after sex. Just did what was needed and got straight out of there. He ignored you as much as he could in the day, which resulted in you loathing yourself, feeling used. But yet every night when he would come into your room, you couldn’t bring yourself to turn him away. Truth be told, you were in love with him, and even though he didn’t feel the same, you still loved feeling that close to him. But now you were pregnant, how would he react? Would he hate you? You decided to talk to Maggie, you had been best friends since you met on the farm, and you knew you could trust her. She knew about Daryl already which would make telling her easier, no one else knew. You hid the test in your room and went to find Maggie.

As you walked in the kitchen you saw Daryl, Glenn and Maggie all eating their breakfast. The smell made you feel sick but you tried to ignore it so people wouldn’t suspect anything.  
“Maggie, can I speak to you?” You asked anxiously, avoiding the curious looks from the men.  
“Sure, what’s up?” She smiled.  
“I mean alone….” You said sheepishly, feeling the two pairs of eyes burning into you. She jumped up and grabbed your hand and went upstairs to her room. You sat on her bed and as you went to speak, the words just wouldn’t come out. You ended up bursting into tears instead. She looked at you worriedly.  
“Y/n what is it?!” She asked as she hugged me.  
“I’m fucking pregnant Maggie! What the fuck am I going to do?!” You gasped, suddenly letting your panic over take you. You felt like you couldn’t breathe and started feeling dizzy.  
“Oh shit, y/n, you’re hyperventilating. Try to calm down ok?!” Now it was Maggie’s turn to panic. When she saw that you weren’t calming down, she muttered some curse words and flew out the room and downstairs.  
“Glenn! Get Denise!” She yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Both Glenn and Daryl looked at her with wide eyes, wondering what was wrong.  
“NOW!” She screamed at the stunned Glenn, and he ran out the house to get Denise.  
“S’wrong?!” Daryl asked, panic evident on his face. She ignored him as she ran back upstairs to let you know Denise was coming. Daryl ran up after her and when he saw you on Maggie’s floor he found himself feeling helpless. You were sat on the floor, tears streaming down your face, struggling to breathe. He sat on the floor next to you and Maggie.  
“Hey y/n, s’alright ok? Ya gonna be fine!” He said, trying to reassure you. He reached out and grabbed your hand and rubbed it soothingly. Denise and Glenn burst into the room, Maggie got up and whispered something to her.  
“Right, Daryl, Glenn, out!” She ordered, trying to be as firm as possible. Daryl didn’t want to leave you, he looked at you and you nodded slowly, so he let go and went back downstairs with Glenn, to talk about what the hell happened.

After a few minutes Denise managed to calm you down. Maggie explained to her about the baby, leaving out the details of the father. She was really supportive and told you to go and see her tomorrow so she can sort out some prenatal vitamins and things for you. When she left, Maggie hugged you again.  
“I’m scared to tell him Mags, what if he hates me?” You ask sadly. She was all too aware of your feelings for Daryl.  
“Judging by how he reacted to your panic attack, I don’t think he would hate you. But regardless of how he reacts, I’m here for you, and I know everyone else will be.”  
“I’m so scared Maggie.” You whispered.   
“I know y/n, just think of it like ripping off a band aid, just get it over with and tell him.”  
You spent the rest of the day with Maggie until it was bed time. You changed into your panties and a tank top and looked at yourself in the mirror, rubbing your stomach, still shocked that there was a life growing inside you. You climbed into bed and just lay there. You heard your door open and saw Daryl creep in, only wearing his boxers as usual. You sat up and he sat on the bed with you.   
“I’m not in the mood tonight Daryl, sorry.” You said sadly, thinking he would just leave or even be mad at you. He furrowed his brow looking at you, looking slightly hurt by your words.  
“S’not what I’m here for y/n. I wanted to see how ya were feeling.” He said looking at you. You felt a little bad for assuming he was just after one thing. You thought about what Maggie said, it was now or never. You stood up facing your drawers, getting the test out silently.  
“We need to talk.” You said anxiously. You glanced at him and he looked confused. You sat next to him and handed him the test. He sat there staring at it for what felt like forever. You were waiting for that Dixon temper everyone knew so well to show its face, waiting for the harsh words which were sure to come. But they never did. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, and then you heard it, _he was crying._ You looked up shocked and scooted closer.  
“Why are you crying?!” You asked as you wiped away his tears. Daryl rarely cried, was this reaction worse than anger? The anticipation was killing you. He leant into your soothing hands which made you feel better that he didn’t hate you.  
“I just….I never thought I’d get the chance to be a dad.” He said, still in shock. He looked up and a small smile appeared on his face which shocked you.  
“I’m gonna be a dad.” He said quite proudly, making you smile. He shocked you once more by hugging you. When he let go you stood up and started pacing anxiously.  
“So…you-you wanna be a part of the baby’s life?” You asked hopefully, needing to make sure you both felt the same. He grabbed your hands to stop you pacing and you stood in front of him.  
“Of course I do, I’m gonna be the best fuckin’ dad I can be to this baby.” He said, he pulled you so you were stood right in between his legs as he was sat on the bed. He put a hand on your belly and smiled, then he rested his forehead against it and kissed it. It’s crazy how one small gesture could carry so much love. You could feel the love towards the baby in his actions and you knew straight away how loved this baby was going to be. You couldn’t help but smile and a happy tear escaped. He looked up at you lovingly, making your heart race.  
“I thought you’d hate me.” You admitted quietly. He stood up and cupped your cheek.  
“I could never hate ya, I care about ya too damn much.” He said softly. “I just distanced myself because I didn’t wanna get attached.”   
“Too late now.” You smirked, he chuckled at you and rubbed your cheek.  
“Damn right.” He smiled before leaning into kiss you. This kiss was different to others he had give you during sex. This was raw emotion, it was amazing. He rested his head on yours and smiled.  
“Our baby is gonna be a badass!” He smirked at you, making you laugh, a sound that he loved to hear. He grabbed your hand and led you to bed. He wrapped his arms around you, your back to his chest. He nuzzled the back of your neck, placing gentle kisses on your neck and back, and you fell asleep with smiles on your faces, feeling him rubbing your stomach.


End file.
